wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/II/IX
Rodzina Połanieckich 28 Połaniecki nie mylił się. Maszce szło wszystko tak pomyślnie, pani i panna Krasławska zapowiadały się tak wzorowo, że był coraz niespokojniejszy. Chwilami sam się śmiał z tego, a ponieważ przed Połanieckim nie miał od pewnego czasu nic skrytego, więc któregoś dnia rzekł mu z całym cynizmem: - Mój drogi - to są po prostu anioły, a mnie włosy na głowie powstają, bo w tym coś jest. - Podziękuj lepiej Panu Bogu! - Kiedy są za idealne, bez żadnej wady, nawet bez próżności. Wczoraj na przykład dałem im do zrozumienia, że jestem adwokatem tylko dlatego, iż moim zdaniem synowie lepszych rodziców powinni się teraz do czegoś brać i czymś być. Zgadnij, co mi odpowiedziały. Oto, że to jest takie dobre stanowisko jak i każde inne, że dla nich byle praca, każda dobra i że tylko liche i próżne natury mogą się pracy wstydzić. Wystrzelały tyle ładunków nabitych komunałami, że miałem im ochotę odpowiedzieć jakąś sentencją ze wzorów kaligraficznych: "Honor jest jak przepaścista skała" - lub coś podobnego! Połaniecki, ja ci powiadam, że w tym coś tkwi. Myślałem, że papa, ale nie papa. Mam już o nim wiadomość: mieszka w Bordeaux, nazywa się tam Mr de Langlais - i ma swoje ognisko rodzinne, nie tyle legalne, ile licznie otoczone, które utrzymuje za pensję otrzymywaną od pani Krasławskiej. - Co ci to szkodzi? - Nic a nic. - Jeśli tak, to są nieszczęśliwe kobiety - i cala rzecz. - Tak, ale czy dochody ich odpowiadają nieszczęściom? Pamiętaj, że ja mam ciężary. Przy tym, widzisz, jeśli to są takie kobiety, jak się wydają, a w dodatku bogate, to gotówem się naprawdę zakochać, i to będzie głupio; jeśli się pokaże, że nie mają nic albo mało, to gotówem się także zakochać, i to będzie jeszcze głupiej. Ona ma dla mnie urok. - Nie. To będzie jedyna rzecz mądra, w każdym razie. Ale ty jednak myśl o sobie, Maszko, a trochę o mnie i o Pławickich. Wiesz, że ja nie mam zwyczaju w tych rzeczach folgować, a terminy się zbliżają. - Jeszcze palę w kotle - kredytem. Wy zresztą siedzicie na hipotece Krzemienia. Za parę dni będzie u pani Krasławskiej wieczór zaręczynowy, po którym mam nadzieję, że się czegoś pewnego dowiem. Tu Maszko począł monologować. - Że jednak tak pozytywny człowiek jak ja wszedł jak w las, to nie do pojęcia. Z drugiej strony nie ma tu człowieka, między tymi nawet, co najlepiej wiedzą, jak kto stoi, który by pozwolił sobie wątpić o majątku pani Krasławskiej. A jednak, one są takie szlachetne!!!... - Twoje obawy są też prawdopodobnie płonne - przerwał z pewną niecierpliwością Połaniecki. - Ale ty, mój kochany, nie jesteś wcale pozytywny człowiek, boś zawsze udawał i jeszcze coś udajesz, zamiast patrzeć tego, co ci dawało chleb. W kilka dni później odbył się rzeczywiście zaręczynowy raut Maszki, na którym była i Marynia, albowiem pani Krasławska, której się pan Pławicki podobał i którego koligacje były jej wiadome, nie unikała z nim stosunków tak jak z Bigielami. Maszko sprowadził wszystkich swych znajomych o rozgłośnych nazwiskach, ze szkłami na oczach i z rozdzielonymi na dwie połowy głowami, po większej części bardzo młodych i przeważnie niezbyt lotnych. Było między nimi pięciu braci Wyżów, których zwano: Mizio, Kizio, Bizio, Breloczek i Tatuś. Dawano im nazwę pięciu braci śpiących, gdyż odczuwając pobudki życiowe wyłącznie w nogach, ożywiali się tylko w karnawale, a drętwieli zupełnie, przynajmniej pod względem umysłowym, na post. Bukacki kochał ich i cieszył się nimi. Był baron Kot, który zasłyszawszy coś od kogoś o jakimś starożytnym Kocie z Dębna dodawał zawsze, gdy go przedstawiano: "z Dębna", a który na wszystko, co do niego mówiono, odpowiadał stale: Quelle drôle d'histoire! Maszko był z nimi wszystkimi na: "ty", chociaż traktował ich z pewnym rodzajem lekceważenia, również jak i Kopowskiego, młodzieńca o przepysznej, idealnej głowie i tak samo przepysznych, jak bezmyślnych oczach. Kategorię rozumniejszych przyjaciół Maszki przedstawiali Połaniecki i Kresowski. Pani Krasławska zaprosiła również kilkanaście dam z córkami, koło których kręcili się z niedbałością i flegmą Wyże, a których panieńskie serduszka biły za zbliżeniem się Kopowskiego, mniej zważając na jego duchowe podobieństwo z Hamletem, polegające na tym, że jeśli nie on, to mózg jego mógłby się zmieścić "w skorupie od orzecha". Kilka poważnych łysin stanowiło dopełnienie salonu. Panna Krasławska, ubrana biało, mimo zaczerwienionych oczu wyglądała nader powabnie. Był w niej istotnie jakiś kobiecy urok polegający na dziwnym, prawie sennym spokoju. Przypominała nieco postacie Perugina. Chwilami ożywiała się jak alabastrowa lampka, w której nagle rozbłyśnie światło - po chwili znów gasła, ale gasła nie bez wdzięku. Tego wieczora, przybrana w lekką białą suknię, wydawała się ładniejszą niż zwykle. Połaniecki patrząc na nią myślał, że może mieć dość oschłe serce i dość oschłą głowę, ale może być przyzwoitą żoną, zwłaszcza dla Maszki, który w gruncie rzeczy, nad wszystko cenił przyzwoitość światową. Pożycie ich zapowiadało się jak chłodny i blady dzień, w którym słońce nie dopieka, ale też i burza nie grozi. Teraz oto siedzieli w końcu salonu, nie za blisko, ale też nie za daleko od reszty towarzystwa; zajmowali się sobą nie więcej i nie mniej, niż wypadało; w jego. obejściu się z nią widać było tyle uczucia, ile było trzeba, ale przede wszystkim chęć, żeby się wydać narzeczonym correct - ona zaś odpłacała mu tą samą monetą. Uśmiechali się do siebie przyjaźnie; on mówił więcej od niej, jako przyszły przewodnik i głowa domu, czasem patrzyli sobie w oczy, słowem, tworzyli najbardziej poprawną i najbardziej wzorową parę narzeczonych, jak sobie można było w znaczeniu światowym wyobrazić. "Ja bym nie wytrzymał" - mówił sobie Połaniecki. I nagle przypomniał sobie, że podczas gdy ona tu sobie siedzi, konwencjonalnie uśmiechnięta, spokojna, biała, ten ów doktorzyna, który nie mógł "duszy od niej odedrzeć" - próchnieje gdzieś, między zwrotnikami, równie spokojnie pod ziemią, zapomniany, tak jakby nigdy nie istniał. I porwała go złość. Odczuł nie tylko pogardę dla serca panny Krasławskiej, ale ten jej spokój wydał mu się czymś w złym smaku, jakąś duchową martwotą, która niegdyś była w modzie i na którą wówczas, widząc w niej coś demonicznego, piorunowali poeci, ale która z czasem spospoliciała i stała się równą moralnej nicości i głupocie. "To przede wszystkim jest gęś, a w dodatku gęś bez serca" - pomyślał Połaniecki. I w tej chwili niepokój Maszki z powodu szlachetnego zachowywania się tych pań stał mu się zrozumiałym do tego stopnia, że Maszko urósł w jego opinii jako człowiek przenikliwy i sprytny. Potem począł porównywać własną narzeczoną z panną Krasławską i z wielkim wewnętrznym zadowoleniem powiedział sobie: "Maryśka to zgoła inny gatunek." Czuł, że wypoczywa duchowo, patrząc na nią. O ile tamta była jakby sztuczną rośliną wyhodowaną nie w szerokich zdrowych powiewach, ale pod szkłem, o tyle od tej biło życie i ciepło, a pomimo tego porównanie wypadało na korzyść Maryni nawet pod względem światowym. Połaniecki nie lekceważył zupełnie tak zwanej "dystynkcji", rozumiejąc, że jeśli nie zawsze, to często odpowiada ona pewnemu duchowemu wykończeniu, zwłaszcza u kobiet. Owóż patrząc teraz to na jedną, to na drugą, doszedł do przekonania, że owo wykończenie, które u panny Krasławskiej jest czymś nabytym i krępującym, u Maryni czymś wrodzonym. W tamtej było to narzuconą zewnętrznie suknią, w tej duszą i jakby naturalną cechą gatunku, uszlachetnionego przez długie wieki kultury. Biorąc z poglądów Bukackiego tyle, ile mu było potrzeba, to jest, ile w nich było trafnego, Połaniecki przypomniał sobie, co tenże nieraz powtarzał, że kobiety, bez względu na pochodzenie, dzielą się na patrycjuszki, mające kulturę, zasady i duchowe potrzeby wprowadzone w krew, i na parweniuszki, które ubierają się w nie, jak w mantylki, tylko do gości. Obecnie spoglądając na szlachetny profil Maryni, Połaniecki myślał z chełpliwością małomieszczanina żeniącego się z księżniczką, że bierze patrycjuszkę w całym znaczeniu tego wyrazu. I do tego patrycjuszkę bardzo ładną. Nieraz kobietom potrzeba tylko trochę pola i trochę szczęścia, by zakwitnąć. Marynia, która Połanieckiemu, w chwili gdy wrócił z pogrzebu Litki, wydała się prawie brzydką, teraz dziwiła go czasami swoją urodą. Panna Krasławska wyglądała przy niej jak spłowiała suknia przy nowej, i gdyby fortuna panny Pławickiej była na wysokości jej urody, uchodziłaby niewątpliwie za piękność. I tak Wyże, nakładając binokle na swoje końskie nosy, spoglądali na nią z pewnym podziwem, zaś baron Kot z Dębna oświadczył poufnie, iż prawdziwe szczęście, że już narzeczona, bo gdyby tak nie było, to kto wie, czyby nie "wdepnął". Połaniecki też mógł zauważyć tego wieczora jeden rys swego charakteru, którego się nie domyślał. Oto był zazdrosny. Ponieważ był jednocześnie przekonany, że Marynia jest kobietą zupełnie pewną, której można ślepo zaufać, przeto zazdrość ta była prostą niekonsekwencją. W swoim czasie zazdrosny był o Maszkę, i to rozumiało się samo przez się; ale teraz sam nie umiał sobie zdać sprawy, dlaczego na przykład taki Kopowski, ze swoją głową archanioła, a ptasim mózgiem, może go drażnić dlatego tylko, że siedzi koło Maryni i zadaje jej zapewne mniej lub więcej niedorzeczne pytania, na które ona mniej lub więcej uprzejmie odpowiada. Początkowo począł sam sobie robić wyrzuty: "Trudno jednak wymagać od niej, żeby mu pokazała język!" Później wszelako osądził, że Marynia zanadto często zwraca się ku Kopowskiemu, że patrzy na niego zbyt ciekawie i odpowiada mu zbyt uprzejmie. Przy kolacji, siedząc koło niej, był zły i milczący, a gdy go spytała o powód, odpowiedział najniedorzeczniej: - Nie chcę psuć wrażenia, jakie sprawił pan Kopowski. A jej podobało się to, że był o nią zazdrosny, więc ścisnąwszy kąciki ust dla stłumienia uśmiechu i spoglądając na niego uważnie, rzekła: - Czy pan także sądzi, że w panu Kopowskim jest coś nadzwyczajnego? - Owszem, owszem! On nawet, jak idzie ulicą, to zdaje się, że niesie głowę na świeże powietrze z obawy, żeby mu jej mole nie zjadły. Kąciki ust Maryni wytrzymały próbę, ale oczy śmiały się widocznie; wreszcie nie mogąc wytrzymać rzekła cicho: - Szkaradny zazdrośnik. - Ja? Bynajmniej! - No, to powiem panu wyjątek z naszej rozmowy. Pan wie, że wczoraj był na estradzie w czasie koncertu wypadek katalepsji. Dziś mówiono o tym koło nas, więc tak, między innymi, spytałam pana Kopowskiego: czy widział kataleptyka? Wie pan, co mi odpowiedział? Że każdy może mieć inne przekonania. A co? czy nie nadzwyczajny człowiek? Połaniecka udobruchał się i począł się śmiać. - Ale ja pani powiadam, że on wprost nie rozumie, co się do niego mówi, i odpowiada byle co. I resztę wieczoru spędzili już przy sobie, w dobrej zgodzie. W chwili rozstania, gdy Pławiccy, mając tylko podwójną karetkę, nie mogli zabrać Połanieckiego, Marynia pochyliła się ku niemu i spytała: - Czy brzydki grymaśnik przyjdzie jutro na obiad? - Przyjdzie, bo kocha - odpowiedział Połaniecki otulając jej nogi futrem. Ona zaś odszepnęła mu do ucha jakby wielką nowinę: - I ja także. A jakkolwiek on, w chwili gdy to mówił, był zupełnie szczery, ona jednak mówiła większą prawdę. Maszko odprowadzał Połanieckiego do domu. Po drodze rozmawiali o dzisiejszym wieczorze. Maszko opowiadał, że przed przybyciem gości próbował mówić z panią Krasławską o interesach, ale mu się nie powiodło. - Była chwila - rzekł - że chciałem postawić kwestię jasno, ubrawszy ją oczywiście w możliwie delikatne formy. Ale bałem się. Ostatecznie, dlaczego ja wątpię o posagu mojej narzeczonej? Tylko dlatego, że te panie obchodzą się ze mną przyzwoiciej, niżem się spodziewał. Jako humor, to jest bardzo dobre, ale boję się za daleko posuwać, bo nuż moje obawy okażą się płonne, nuż one mają rzeczywiście pieniądze - i oburzą się, gdy moja ciekawość okaże się zbyt interesowną. Trzeba się i z tym liczyć, bo mogę się rozbić u portu. - Więc dobrze - odpowiedział - Połaniecki - dajmy na to, i to zresztą jest prawdopodobnie, że mają; ale gdyby się pokazało, że nie - co zrobisz wówczas? Czy masz gotowy plan? Zerwiesz z panną Krasławską czy się z nią ożenisz? - Nie zerwę w żadnym razie, bo nic na tym nie zyskam. Jeśli moje małżeństwo nie przyjdzie do skutku, zbankrutuję i tak. Ale powiem wówczas jasno, jakie jest moje położenie finansowe, i przypuszczam, że panna Krasławska ze mną zerwie. - Jeśli zaś nie? - Zakocham się w niej i zacznę układać się z wierzycielami. Przestanę, jak mówisz, "udawać" - i będę się starał zarobić na chleb dla nas obojga. Jestem niezłym adwokatem. O tym wiesz. - To jest dość przyzwoite - odpowiedział Połaniecki - ale mnie to nie uspokaja co do Pławickich i co do mnie. - Wy jesteście w lepszym położeniu od innych, bo siedzicie na Krzemieniu. W danym razie ty weźmiesz wszystko w swoje twarde łapy i coś tam wyciśniesz. Gorzej z tymi, którzy mi wierzyli na słowo, i powiem ci w oczy, że mi więcej o nich chodzi. Miałem, a nawet mam, ogromne zaufanie... To dziś moja bolączka. Ale jeśli mi dadzą czas, to jakoś wyłatam... Gdybym zaś miał trochę szczęścia w domu, a w nim sprężynę do roboty... Tu doszli do mieszkania Połanieckiego, więc Maszko nie dokończył myśli. W chwili jednak gdy się mieli pożegnać, rzekł nagle: - Słuchaj. Ty mnie masz trochę za szuję, a ja mniej nią jestem, niż myślisz. U d a w a ł e m - jak powiadasz - prawda! musiałem się wykręcać jak piskorz i w tych wykrętach schodziłem czasem z bitej drogi... Alem się zmęczył, i powiem ci otwarcie, że chce mi się trochę szczęścia, bom go nie miał. Dlatego chciałem się żenić z twoją dzisiejszą narzeczoną, choć jest niemajętna. A co do panny Krasławskiej, czy ty wiesz, że są czasem chwile, w których wolałbym, żeby się okazało, że nic nie ma, ale żeby w zamian nie opuściła mnie, gdy się dowie, że i ja nic nie mam. To ci szczerze mówię... A teraz: dobranoc! "No! - mówił sobie Połaniecki - to coś w Maszce nowego." I wszedł do bramy. Stanąwszy u drzwi usłyszał ze zdziwieniem w swoim mieszkaniu fortepian. Służący powiedział mu, że to Bigiel czeka na niego od dwóch godzin. Połaniecki zaniepokoił się, ale pomyślał, że gdyby powodem bytności Bigiela było co niepomyślnego, to by nie wygrywał na fortepianie. Jakoż okazało się, że Bigielowi potrzeba było pilno tylko podpisu Połanieckiego do sprawy, która musiała być załatwiona nazajutrz rano. - Mogłeś mi zostawić papiery i iść spać - rzekł Połaniecki. - Ja też wyspałem się u ciebie na sofie, a potem siadłem do fortepianu. Niegdyś grałem tak dobrze jak i na wiolonczeli, ale teraz już palce ciężkie. Twoja Marynia podobno gra: to taka miła rzecz w domu! A Połaniecki począł się śmiać swoim szczerym, życzliwym śmiechem. - Moja Marynia? Moja Marynia posiada talent ewangeliczny: "nie wie lewica, co robi prawica". Biedactwo kochane! Nie ma też żadnej pretensji i grywa tylko wówczas, kiedy ją o to proszą. Na to rzekł Bigiel: - Niby się to wyśmiewasz, ale tak się wyśmiewają tylko zakochani. - Bo też jestem zakochany najzupełniej. Przynajmniej teraz tak mi się wydaje, a w ogóle muszę powiedzieć, że mi się to wydaje coraz częściej. Chcesz, Bigiel, herbaty? - Dobrze. Wracasz od pana Krasławskiej? - Tak. - Cóż Maszko? Dobija do brzegu. - Przed chwilą się z nim rozstałem. Odprowadzał mnie do bramy. Jednakże on mówi czasem takie rzeczy, których by się po nim nie spodziewał. I Połaniecki rad, że ma z kim pogawędzić, i czując potrzebę poufnej rozmowy począł opowiadać, co słyszał od Maszki i jak dalece zdziwił się znalazłszy romantyka pod skórą człowieka tego rodzaju. - Maszko nie jest szują - rzekł Bigiel. - On jest tylko na drodze do rozmaitych zboczeń, a powodem tego jest jego próżność i cześć dla pozorów. Ale z drugiej strony, ta cześć dla pozorów chroni go od ostatecznego upadku. Co zaś do romantyka, którego w nim odkryłeś... Tu Bigiel obciął koniec cygara, zapalił je z wielką uwagą, marszcząc przy tym brwi, i siadłszy wygodnie, mówił dalej: - Bukacki powiedziałby na ten temat z dziesięć ironicznych paradoksów o naszym społeczeństwie... To mi utkwiło w głowie, coś mi mówił, jak on napadał na nas za to, że tu się zawsze coś albo kogoś kocha. Jemu się zdaje, że to głupie i do niczego, a ja w tym widzę wielki przymiot. Trzeba czymś na świecie stać, a co my mamy? Pieniędzy nie mamy, rozumu o tyle o ile, daru orientowania się w położeniu niewiele, gospodarności - mało; my naprawdę mamy to jeszcze, że tu się prawie mimo woli, przez, jakiś ogólny nastrój, coś albo kogoś kocha, a jeśli się nawet nie kocha, to się czuje tego potrzebę. Ty wiesz, że ja jestem rozsądny człowiek i kupiec, więc mówię trzeźwo. Ja się nad tym zastanawiałem z powodu Bukackiego... Taki Maszko, na przykład, gdzie indziej byłby szelmą spod ciemnej gwiazdy. I takich znam wielu. Tu jednak nawet pod szują możesz się doskrobać człowieka - i to jest prosta rzecz! Bo ostatecznie, póki się w brzuchu, ma jeszcze jakąś iskrę, poty się nie jest zupełnym bydlęciem - a tu się ją ma, właśnie dlatego, że się coś kocha. - Przypominasz mi Waskowskiego. To, co mówisz, to niedalekie od jego poglądów na misję najmłodszych z Ariów. - Co mi tam Waskowski! Mówię to, co myślę. Wiem jedno: odejmij nam to - a rozlecimy się jak beczka bez obręczy. - Więc słuchaj, co ci powiem. Jest to rzecz we mnie dość dawno rozstrzygnięta. Kochać lub nie kochać kogoś - to kwestia osobista, ale rozumiem, że coś trzeba w życiu kochać. I ja także zastanawiałem się nad tym. Po śmierci tego oto dziecka czułem, że pewne strony we mnie licho wzięło - czasem czuję to jeszcze. Dziś nie, ale miewam chwile - jakby ci powiedzieć: odpływu, wyczerpania, zwątpień - i jeśli się pomimo tego żenię, to dlatego iż rozumiem, że trzeba dać życiowy i silny podkład pod ogólniejszą miłość... - Dlatego i nie dlatego - odpowiedział nieubłagany w swym rozsądku Bigiel - bo ty się żenisz wcale nie z, powodów czysto rozumowych. Bierzesz ładną i poczciwą dziewczynę, do której cię ciągnie, i nie wmawiaj w siebie, że jest inaczej, bo i ty zaczniesz udawać... To, mój kochany, te wątpliwości przed ożenieniem się ma każdy. Ja, jak mnie widzisz - nie żaden filozof, a dziesięć razy na dzień pytałem siebie przed ślubem: czy ja dość kocham moją przyszłą? czy tak jak potrzeba? czy nie za mało duszą, a nie za wiele zmysłami? Bóg wie co! Potem ożeniłem się, wziąłem dobrą kobietę, i jest nam dobrze. Wam również będzie dobrze, byleście po prostu rzeczy brali, bo to ciągłe zachodzenie w głowę i rozpatrywanie jakichś tajników serca - to dalibóg głupstwo. - Może i głupstwo - odpowiedział Połaniecki. - Ja też nie mam zamiłowania do leżenia do góry brzuchem i analizowania się od rana do wieczora, ale nie mogę nie widzieć faktów. - Jakich faktów? - Takich, jak na przykład, że moje uczucie nie jest tym, czym było na początku. Myślę, że tym będzie, przyznaję, że do tego idzie. Żenię się mimo tych spostrzeżeń, tak jakby one nie istniały, ale je robię. - To wolno. - I widzisz, co jeszcze prócz tego myślę: że trzeba jednak, by okna domu wychodziły na słońce, inaczej będzie w mieszkaniu zimno. - Toś dobrze powiedział - odrzekł Bigiel.